


Monsters

by StrangeDarkDaughter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeDarkDaughter/pseuds/StrangeDarkDaughter
Summary: Remus makes a plan, but his plan could break Thomas apart.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 15





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/546373) by Ruelle. 



> TW: Blood; negative emotions; near panic attack

_You’ve got no place to hide  
And I’m feeling like a villain, got a hunger inside_

DATE: February 2  
TIME: 12:32 A.M.  
Deceit looked at Remus from across the table, his eyebrows knitted together in a worried expression. “Are you sure we can do this?”

“Why not? I mean, it shouldn’t be that hard. He’s flimsy,” the Duke responded, his head resting on his arm. “And getting him shouldn’t be that hard, either. He sleeps like a baby. I should know,” Remus added. “I’ve watched.”

“But I like it. Is it right?” 

“Okay, so now you’re concerned if it’s right or not.”

Deceit sighed. He put his hands together as if he were praying and rested his forehead against his thumbs. “I mean…” 

“It’s fine. I’ll just do it myself.” Remus made a move to stand.

“No, you can do this by yourself. You lose. I won’t do it, okay?”

The mustached face across from him beamed. “Great! Let’s go!”

_One look in my eyes  
And you’re running cause I’m coming gonna eat you alive_

DATE: February 2  
TIME: 1:45 A.M.

The moonlight filtered through Patton’s soft yellow curtains and onto the foot of his bed. He hadn’t been able to sleep that night; worries flited through his head. He’d irritated Roman by lecturing him on why Thomas couldn’t daydream all day, reminded Virgil of an upcoming event that was stressful, and interrupted Logan’s studies, which rarely had a good outcome.

He sighed. Exhausted though he was, sleep wouldn’t come. He scrunched up his eyes and rolled over. _It’ll be okay, Patton, he told himself. They’ll have forgotten it by tomorrow._

His breathing slowed, and he felt himself drifting off…

_“Damnit!”_ It was just a whisper, but Patton heard it none the less. His eyes flew open, and he sat up. The light from his window barely illuminated the figure at the foot of his bed. It appeared to be stooped down as if retrieving something. 

“Hi?” It came out as a squeak. 

The figure stood up, placing something on its head. “Ah, Patton, so nice to see you.” The figure looked up at him and he saw one glowing, yellow snake eye.

_Your heart hits like a drum  
The chase has just begun_

DATE: February 2  
TIME: 1:53 A.M.  
Patton’s heart lept in his chest. He exhaled sharply, scrambling to the side of his bed where he promptly fell off. He opened his mouth to yell, but a gloved hand clapped over it. His hands found a piece of paper and a pencil, and frantically tried to scribble something out.

“See, this isn’t so bad, now is it?” the snake-like side hissed. He grabbed Patton’s hand and the floor opened, swallowing them up.

_Monsters inside your head_

DATE: February 2  
TIME: 11:27 A.M.  
Thomas woke up with a splitting headache. Groaning, he rubbed his temples, but it was no use. He screwed his eyes shut and curled up in a ball.

_Monsters under your bed_

DATE: February 2  
TIME: 11:20 A.M.  
“Have you found him?” Roman called up the stairs. 

“No, not yet,” Virgil called back. “I’m going to check in his room next.” 

Logan popped his head out of the bathroom. “He’s not in here.”

Virgil nodded and approached Patton’s door. It was splattered with paint of all colors and had encouraging stickers all over it. For some reason, he felt a sense of dread wash over him, but he brushed it off. It was what he felt most of the time, after all. 

He gently opened the door, only to find the light blue covers and sheets of Patton’s bed in a mess, a pillow even on the opposite side of the room. Virgil glanced around the room, heart thumping in his chest, and was about to call back to Roman and Logan, when he saw a crumpled piece of paper on the ground. Patton wasn’t one for much pick-up, but he would never leave a perfectly good piece of paper on the ground.

Virgil stooped down to pick it up. In it, in a sparkly lavender pen, there was a small drawing, accompanied by a few scribbled letters. They read: “D (scribble) C (scribble) T.” The drawing was a squiggly line with a circle on one end.

“Guys?...” a shaky voice called from the doorway of Morality’s room. “I think I know where he is.”

_We are, we are monsters_

DATE: February 2  
TIME: 2:01 A.M.  
Patton felt himself falling. He knew that the mindscape was a tricky place, but this was altogether terrifying. 

As they fell, the snake-like Side gripped him close, almost like a hug, but much more sinister. This was the one kind of hug that Patton didn’t like.  
“Where are you taking me?” he whimpered, but his voice was lost in the wind that rushed by  
their faces. 

But Deceit still heard him. “It’s easy to explain.”

“Then why don’t you- oh.” Patton realized that that must have just been a lie, Deceit’s only real way to communicate.

“It’s not like Alice’s rabbit hole gone wrong. It’s not a place where monsters dwell.”

_We are, we are monsters_

DATE: February 2  
TIME: 2:02 A.M.  
Morality shivered. “You’re taking me to…”

Deceit shook his head. “The Dark Sides.”

_One misstep, you’re mine  
And you better stay clever if you wanna survive_

DATE: February 2  
TIME: 1:44 A.M.  
“Be careful, Deceit,” Remus warned. “You don’t want to make me angry.”

“You know I won’t be.”

“But also… Don’t let him die. It would be a shame to be banished from this world.”

“You know,” Deceit said, “You said this would be a partnership.”

“Eh, what can I say? We each have more sway in our own ways.” Deceit smiled and turned to go. “Oh, and Deceit?” Remus called after him. “Remember, you do one thing wrong, and he’s mine.”

__

_Once you cross the line  
You’ll be wishing you would listen once you meet your demise_

DATE: February 3  
TIME: 2:37 P.M.  
“JUST LISTEN!” The Dark Side of Creativity shouted. “It’s a great deal!”

Patton just sobbed, shaking his head. 

“Once you accept, you’ll look back and think, ‘Oh, what a dummy I was! It would have been sooo much easier if I had just done it right away!’”

“ _Nooo…_ ” Patton sobbed.

“Or… I could just dispose of you, ya know. But no, that won’t do…”

Patton’s breathing was broken and ragged. 

“We’ll find a way, my dear.” And the Duke patted Morality on the head.

_Your heart hits like a drum  
The hunt has just begun_

DATE: February 2  
TIME: 11:33 A.M.  
Virgil rocked back and forth on the couch, sobbing into Logan’s shoulder. His heart was going a mile a minute, and there was no slowing it, his emotions, or his thoughts down.

“Sooo, Deceit,” Roman muttered, his eyes still raw, but considerably drier than Virgil’s. “What would he want with Patton?”

Logan glanced anxiously around. “We don’t know. But there must be a way to find them, right?”

Roman, with a determined look on his face, unsheathed his sword. 

“And so the hunt begins.”

_Monsters, stuck in your head_

DATE: February 2  
TIME: 11:32 A.M.  
After five minutes, the pain hadn’t lessened. Thomas tried to pick up his phone to call someone - he didn’t really know who, but someone would help him, right? – but the bright screen hurt his ees and he dropped the phone.

The pain increased.

He curled up tighter.

_Monsters, under your bed_

DATE: February 3  
TIME: 1:32 P.M.  
Logan was paranoid, which he never was. He hadn’t slept, didn’t eat, but instead directed all of his energy toward finding Patton and Deceit.

He was currently sifting through memories.

 _‘The mindscape is a tricky place, where beds are a luxury.’ Remus said._ How odd, Logan thought. He played it again.

_‘The mindscape is a tricky place, where beds are a luxury.’_

__

__

_‘The mindscape is a tricky place, where beds are a luxury.’_

_‘…is a tricky place, where beds are a luxury.’_

_‘…tricky place, where beds are a luxury.’_

_‘…where beds are a luxury.’_

_‘…beds are a luxury.’_

“His bed!” Logan exclaimed aloud.

“Lo, you okay?” Virgil asked form the doorway. Hid face was still tearstained, and his hands still shaky, but he was holding it together.

“It’s something with his bed. I don’t know what, but there’s something… a tricky place… tricks…”

“Logan, wha-“

“Check under his bed!” Logan suddenly cried out, pushing past Virgil and into the hallway, where Roman was already flying into Patton’s room.

“Great Googlymoogly!”

__

_We are, we are monsters  
We are, we are monsters ___

____

____

DATE: February 2  
TIME: 7:07 A.M.  
“LET ME GO!” Patton screamed. “YOU SNAKE! COWARD!”

Deceit walked away, covering his face with a gloved hand, but Remus stayed.

“But Patton, we just want to make a deal!”

__

_We never shoot to stun_

DATE: February 2  
TIME: 11:21  
“No, no, no, no, no…” The Prince covered his face.

__

_We’re kings of the killing, we’re out for blood_

DATE: February 3  
TIME: 2:43 P.M.  
The knife traced slowly along the Side’s hand, forming a heart.

__

_We’ll take them, one by one_

DATE: February 1  
TIME: 11:36 P.M.  
“All of him?” Deceit asked. 

Remus nodded, grinning.

__

_We’re kings of the killing, we’re out for blood_

DATE: February 3  
TIME: 2:43 P.M.  
Deceit gritted his teeth against the fiery pain in his palm.

__

_We never shoot to stun_

DATE: February 2  
TIME: 11:21  
“No, no, no, no, no…” The Prince covered his face.

“Actually, I think Virgil’s right,” Logan stated. “Deceit took Patton.”

__

_We’re kings of the killing, we’re out for blood_

DATE: February 3  
TIME: 2:43 P.M.  
The knife traced slowly along the Side’s hand, forming a heart. Deceit gritted his teeth against the fiery pain in his palm.

__

_We’ll take them, one by one_

DATE: February 1  
TIME: 11:36 P.M.  
“All of him?” Deceit asked. 

Remus nodded, grinning.

“He’ll won’t be changed at all, you know.”

“That’s why I came up with it.”

__

_We’re kings of the killing, we’re out for blood_

DATE: February 3  
TIME: 2:43 P.M.  
Deceit gritted his teeth against the fiery pain in his palm. 

“What’s going on?” Virgil asked. The two of them whipped around.

__

_Monsters, stuck in your head  
Monsters, under your bed  
We are, we are monsters  
We are…_

DATE: February 3  
TIME: 11:59 P.M.  
_‘We are monsters…’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The begining of Remus' plan, with a bit of fluff at the end.

DATE: February 1  
TIME: 11:36 P.M.

You might think that the Dark Sides’ rooms were, well, dark. They weren’t. At least, their _rooms_ weren’t. The rest of their - Quarters? Hideout? Whatever you want to call them - were. Had to keep up appearances, after all. But their rooms weren’t dark.

Deceit’s room was well-lit, spacious, and had his signature black and yellow color scheme. But it was a soft yellow, and the black was really more gray. His walls were covered in posters of movies, plays, and musicals. What could he say? He was an actor of sorts.

That was where he and Remes sat. Deceit had never seen the Duke’s room, and, to be honest (something he rarely was, even with himself), he didn’t want to. That’s why they were in his room instead, sitting across from each other on the floor.

“All of him?” Deceit asked.

Remus nodded, grinning.

“He’ll won’t be changed at all, you know.”

“That’s why I came up with it.”

Deceit paused for a moment to consider. “It’s not a good idea, you know. Who would you want to take first?”

In response, the Dark Side of Creativity slid a piece of paper to him. “Eh, I thought the Heart would be a good start, ya know? Then it’d probably be easier to get the others.”

Deceit picked the paper up. On the side facing him, it showed a list:

_1 --- Patton  
2 --- Roman  
3 --- Logan  
4 --- Virgil_

On the opposite side, it showed a badly drawn depiction of a plan. There were two beds, one drawn in black and yellow, and the other had “Others” written on it. 

“Do we have to use my bed?”

The Duke sneered. “Would you rather use mine?” Deceit shivered and nodded. “Thought so. It’s kinda messy.”

After outlining the plan some more, Remes left. They had approximately an hour to get ready. Not that there was anything to really get ready for. So Deceit was left to do as he pleased, which happened to be taking a nap.

\---

Across the mindscape, Virgil sat up just as Deceit lay down. As usual, he was too worried to sleep. He got up and started pacing around his room. There was a point at the foot of his bed that creaked whenever he stepped on it, causing him to flinch. There was an answering creak from the hallway, followed by a knock on his door.

He grumbled and walked to the door, opening it so that only his face was visible. “What do you want, Roman?”

“I woke up and realized that I forgot to give this back to you.” Roman held out Virgil’s old hoodie. He’d borrowed it earlier when they were watching a movie, and he was cold. 

“Thanks.” Virgil reached out and grabbed the hoodie, gathering it close to him. “ I didn’t even realize it was gone.”

“So, uh…” Roman scratched the back of his head, searching for something to say. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“You know it.” The two stood in silence for an awkward moment. “Well, um, goodnight?” Virgil started to close the door.

“Yeah. Goodnight.” Roman smiled and waved, starting down the hall toward his room. 

As the door closed, Virgil turned and slid down the door. He leaned his head back against it and hugged his knees to his chest. He still had his hoodie in his lap, which now smelled strongly of Roman - rosemary and eucalyptus. Virgil closed his eyes and started to drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to end with a bit of Prinxiety fluff because... why not
> 
> Also I know it's short, but in the future things might be a bit longer? No promises, though.
> 
> And remember: Hydrate ot dydrate, kids!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I know things are fuzzy, but they should clear up next chapter!
> 
> Also, any and all advise is welcome!


End file.
